


(Everything I Do) I Do it For You

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Because You Let Me Pick the Music [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dying Sam Winchester, Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: “Dean, stop. I know all this lovey dovey stuff isn't real. Our wedding was in a broken-down church where I could barely stand. I was finishing the trials to close hell forever and you stopped me so we could tie the knot.  We could never afford to put aside world ending events just to have a honeymoon.”





	(Everything I Do) I Do it For You

The sunshine streaming through the tall windows light up every inch of Dean’s face making his eyes glow with passion. Sam feels his lips tingling from a kiss as he pulls back, taking in the beautiful room around him. He's standing in front of an altar with Bobby in his best FBI suit, standing where the officiate should be. He looks down and sees he's in his best suit, and so is Dean. They only have a few people watching with sappy grins on their faces. It suddenly hits Sam that it's his wedding day. He tries to remember anything before the kiss, but nothing comes to mind.

“What’s going on, Dean?” He keeps looking around, trying to recognize things. None of this makes any sense. Dean just grins as he holds his hand and walks him back up the aisle toward the doors, as people clap and cheer for them, with Bobby trailing along behind.

When they emerge into a beautiful late afternoon, he sees Baby, polished and glowing in the sun; she looks so beautiful. Dean opens the door, letting Sam get in before heading for the driver’s side. Sam looks out the window and sees Bobby walking to the car and then getting in the backseat.

Sam's confused as to why Bobby's coming with them, right after they just got married. He looks to a grinning Dean, who responds,

“Bobby’s got a nice cabin he's letting us use for our honeymoon. And I promise, he won’t stick around to watch, sweetheart.” The joke makes Sam smile, and the glow of love makes Sam sigh, but yet, something is tugging at his brain, like an itch he can't scratch.

The impala pulls out onto the road and it’s only a few miles away when Sam finally can’t take it anymore.

“Dean, angels were falling from the sky right after we got married. We can’t just blow that off to go on a honeymoon.” Sam wants to bury himself in the warmth of this, but he knows he can’t.

“Don’t worry about that. That can wait. Right now, we’re just gonna worry about starting our lives as a married couple.” Dean reaches over to take Sam’s hand, giving him a warm smile.

“Dean, stop. I know all this lovey dovey stuff isn't real. Our wedding was in a broken-down church where I could barely stand. I was finishing the trials to close hell forever and you stopped me so we could tie the knot. We could never afford to put aside world ending events just to have a honeymoon.” More images pop into his head of those last moments with Dean, in the rain and mud, making him even more worried.

Dean sighs and drops Sam’s hand as it grows dark outside the car, and admits,  
“I know Sammy. I just wanted you to be happy a little longer. But I made you a promise, and I plan to keep it. Something happened outside that church, and now you’re dying.” 

Sam feels the truth of it slam into him. What the hell is going on?

 

Dean sits next to Sam in a hospital room, watching him as if he's just sleeping. The monitors are beeping away, assuring Dean Sam is still among the living, but Dean just feels lost. He sees the TV and the news stories about the “meteor shower”, and shakes his head. All of what's happening right now is completely out of his hands, and he has no idea how to go about fixing it.

He reaches in his pocket for the wedding bands, looking at the one he was going to give to Sam, before everything went to hell. Upon hearing footsteps approaching Sam’s bed, he slips the rings back in his pocket.

“Hello Mr. Doherty, I'm here to talk to you about your …”

“Husband. Just got hitched, actually.” Dean feels so proud announcing this to the doctor, but also sad because the first time he's said it to someone else is when Sammy's dying, as well as the fact that he might be a widower before he had a chance to actually enjoy marriage.

“Oh, Congratulations! So sorry that this happened to you right before the honeymoon.” The doctor looks even sadder, as if he knows things will never be ok again.

“Thank you, but let’s just focus on getting my husband better, alright?” Dean gets impatient and starts to fidget a little, because the way the doctor is looking at him is making him very nervous.

“Well from what we can see, your husband is in a coma because many of his major organs are failing from what looks like major internal burns. Oxygen to the brain has been severely deprived. The coma is the body's extremely limited way of trying to fix itself by shutting down while it works on the problem.” The Doctor has a soothing voice, but his tone is devoid of all hope.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Dean can’t stop staring at Sam’s sleeping face; it looks like he’s just sleeping peacefully. 

“If your husband continues on this trajectory, the machines might be able to keep him alive.” As the doctor trails off, Dean looks him straight in the eyes.

“But he’ll be brain dead.” Dean shivers just saying the words, even after all the times it’s happened before.

“Technically yes, I’m afraid so.”

“So, there’s no recovery at all? No bounce back, no nothing?!?!” Dean always fights for Sam, no matter what, but the doctor is essentially saying there’s nothing, no ONE, to fight for anymore.

“I am afraid that it’s only in God’s hands now.” The doctor looks sad but sure of what he is saying, as if that makes it any better.

“You’re supposed to be a doctor, a medical professional. And you're telling me my husbands life is in God’s hands? Is that supposed to be a weak attempt at comfort?” Dean is livid. What the fuck does God have to do with fixing Sam? He’s never bothered to help before, why would he start now?

“Mr. Doherty...” The doctor backs up at the heat in Dean’s voice, looking uncomfortable.

“God has nothing to do with this equation at all. That’s not good enough!”

Dean storms out of the room then, brain on fire with misery and anger. He can’t stand to be in the room looking at Sam's comatose state anymore; he needs to find a way, any way, to fix this. He sees a sign for the chapel, and nods to himself before heading inside. He doesn’t believe God will answer, but he does know Angels can hear him.

He lowers himself to his knees, with tears in his eyes.

“Cass are you there? Sammy's hurt bad and I know you think I’m pissed at you, but I don’t care the angels fell. So, whatever you did or didn’t do, it doesn’t matter. We will work it out. Please, I need you here; Sammy needs you here.” Dean looks around, but doesn’t see his friend appear anywhere. He doesn’t know what could be keeping Cass away, but Dean decides to gamble with his next move.

“Screw it. Ok listen up. This goes out to any angel with your ears on. This is Dean Winchester, and I need your help. Deal is we're here in Linwood Memorial Hospital, Randolph New York. The first one that can help me gets my help in return and you know that ain’t nothing. It is no secret we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but you know I am true to my word and I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t desperate. Sammy and I are soulmates and you all know it. That's not something that happens every day, nor is it something to be taken lightly, so you know how special a bond like that is.” Dean lets a tear fall as he ends his prayer. He feels the need to touch Sam as he waits for help to arrive.

He hurries back to Sam’s bedside and sits back down, looking at his sleeping face. Dean reaches into his pocket to pull out the rings again, wondering if Sam will ever get to see his on his hand. But then, Dean makes a decision. He gently lifts Sam’s left hand and takes one of the silver rings, engraved with the word “Bitch” on the inside. He smiles at seeing the term of endearment, and slips it on Sam’s ring finger. He rolls the ring around until the anti-possession symbol is facing up to remind him it's also keeping Sam safe. He rests Sam’s hand gently back on the bed and looks down at the remaining one. He's frozen for a few moments, but quickly pulls himself out if it, and firmly slips it on his own left ring finger. His of course says “Jerk” on the inside. He reaches his newly ring clad hand for Sam's, clasps their hands together and rests his forehead on them, as he tries to infuse all his love into Sam, hoping Sam can feel him, praying it's enough for Sam to keep fighting.

 

Inside Sam’s head, he’s finally absorbed what dream Dean has said about him dying, and he's pissed.

“I was supposed to die to close the gates of hell, then I stopped to marry you, now I'm gonna to die anyway!” He’s trying to work out what this dream world is trying to do for him, what it could possibly mean.

“Maybe I should just give in and let go.” Sam thought he was just talking to himself, but apparently he wasn't quiet enough, cause there's an immediate outburst from dream Dean.

“Hell no! I didn’t just marry you to lose you again.” Dean looks panicked and worried as he carefully watches Sam's face.

“I know Dean, and believe me, it hurts to even say it, but if neither of us have a clue how to get out of this, what more can we really do?” Sam's starting to work out that since this is a dream, this has to be his version of Dean. Maybe Dean's supposed to be his side that wants to live.

“Sam might be right Dean.” Bobby now pipes up from the back-seat; Sam had actually forgotten Bobby was back there, until now.

“What? I thought you here to help us get out of this.” Dean looks panicked, because he knows Sam's always been more willing to listen to Bobby on big matters.

“I’m here as the side of Sam that wants to let go.” Bobby has a hand on Sam’s shoulder, and it irritates Dean.

“Well last I checked, I’m still in the driver’s seat, and Sam's husband, so I must be here because Sam wants to live.” Dean is smug, but his tone also has a hint of panic creeping in.

The car suddenly stops, and Sam and Bobby get out as Dean yells for them to stop, right as both Dean and the car disappear, and Sam and Bobby begin their walk into a forest.

 

Dean had to leave Sam’s bedside after running into a social worker that obviously wasn’t an angel. He had realized he had a powerful alternative to angels in his trunk. He runs to the car and after finding Crowley still alive he's grabbed from behind. Turns out the angels might be just a little bit mad at Cass for throwing everyone out of Heaven. Whoops. Dean’s not sure what to do with such an aggressive angel, but then another one turns up to help Dean. He manages to apprehend the angry angel and get him away from Dean so he can finally get away. Dean more than appreciates it, happy to have help, but he knows enough about these winged dicks to know he needs to dig a little deeper before trusting this angel to help with such precious cargo.

Dean watches as the new angel wakes up in the ring of holy oil fire.

“What is this?” The angel inquires, nervous and cautious.

“I just have a few questions that you have to answer before we can put this out.” Dean watches the angel closely.

“I have nothing to hide.” He looks panicked but trying his best to hide it.

“What is your name?” Dean watches his every move.

“Ezekiel”

“Ok, can I call you Zeke? Why do you want to help me instead of beating me up for Cass’s location?”

“You prayed for help and I answered. I'm guessing your prayer was rather urgent. Do we have time for this?”

“Ok, you're right. My husband, Sam, is dying, and I need him healed. Can you take a look at him for me?”

“Of course, let me out and I will do what I can to heal him.” Dean nods, happy that maybe things will actually be ok, and uses a fire extinguisher to put out the flames of holy fire.

 

Bobby and Sam are now walking through the trees, and for the first time in years, Sam actually feels peaceful, and content.

“I really wish I could survive this, but I just can’t see a way how.” Sam admits, glad to be away from Dean’s panic, and able to bask in the peace dream Bobby's presence brings to him.

“I know son, but remember, it’s okay to let go and move on.” Bobby pats Sam’s shoulder, the equivalent of warm sunshine to Sam, and Sam sighs.

“It’s just all so sudden, the fact that I was on track to do what needed to be done, and now I'm dying. Just like that.” Sam feels a deep pain in his chest at the thought of being so close to what he'd wanted with Dean for so many years, just to have it all stolen away like this.

“You have done so much good in this world Sam. You saved this world from the apocalypse, you even got up the nerve to propose to Dean, AND he met you halfway and married you before everything got to this point. Not seeing a lot of regrets here, boy.” Bobby and Sam walk on like ghosts, wind rustling through the leaves.

 

Dean opens the door to Sam’s room and lets Zeke inside to look at Sam.

“He’s dying, and I have no idea how to fix him.” Dean is so anxious at the prospect of what he's letting happen; a doctor is fine for most things, but if an angel tells you it's bad, that's when you have to start taking it seriously.

“He’s very weak, Dean.” Zeke puts a hand on Sam’s forehead, feeling all the things in his body in need of repairs.

Dean’s cell phone rings and he looks at Zeke.

“I gotta take this. Save him, alright?” Dean goes out to the hallway and feels nothing but relieved when he hears Cass’ voice on the other line.

“Dean, I'm so sorry that I can't be there for you. What’s going on?”

“Sam’s dying; why haven't you popped on over to help?”

“I can’t Dean. I don’t have wings anymore, or my grace.”

“Grace?”

“My angelic essence was taken by Metatron to cast the angels out of heaven. I am as human as you are.”

“Ok, if you're human, that means you're vulnerable. Cass, the angels are after you. I met one that’s trying to help heal Sam now.”

“Which angel?”

“He says his name is Ezekiel.”

“Ezekiel? He’s a good soldier. I can head your way right now, where are you?”

“No way Cass. Head for the bunker as fast as you can, you'll be safe.”

“No, Dean, I wanted to tell you I’m currently trying to help an angel too; one of the fallen. I need to help those that are lost down here.”

“Look Cass, I get it, but as you've just told me, you're human, which means you have to eat and drink and sleep, none of which you've had to worry about before, and that means you're also vulnerable to getting killed. For once in your life, just listen to me and go to the bunker.” Dean hears rumbling and the high pitch sound of angels. He hangs up on Cass as he goes back to see how Zeke is doing with Sam.

 

Sam and Bobby come to a cabin in the clearing, and they stop right in front of it.

“If you think about it Sam, I wasn’t really lying. Under normal circumstances, this would be a pretty good place for a honeymoon, Winchester style. All you have to do is head inside; you already know what's waiting for you.” Bobby smiles and Sam smiles back before a knife stabs through Bobby’s jacket, making him vanish. Dean walks to where Bobby was standing, towards Sam.

“You know he had to go, Sam. He wanted you to give up!” Dean yells at him.

“No, Dean, I've already made up my mind, and nothing's gonna change that.” Sam fights to stay calm, desperate for Dean to understand.

“There’s no way you can possibly mean that.” Dean's clearly grasping at straws, desperate to make any sort of dent.

“Then what is the plan, Dean? How are we supposed to get out of this?”

Dean grins, then draws his fist back and lands a punch right on Sam's jaw.

“ What are we supposed to do? How about we fight this thing like we always do?” He draws back and hits Sam with the other fist.

“You’re gonna take your vows to me seriously. You proposed to me and then you married me! You’re my husband now, Sammy.” He takes Sam’s shoulders and looks him in the eye as he grabs his amulet tight.

“You gave me this as a commitment.  
You gave it to me, so I'd see how much I mean to you Sam. Well, here I am telling you the same thing. I love you, Sammy, and you don't get to just check out on me, on us.” Dean’s begging Sam to understand.

Sam shakes his head, voice firm as he simply says, “I’ll be right in there, waiting for you so we can have our honeymoon.”

“Please Sam. Fight this, fight FOR this.” He pulls Sam into a hard-passionate kiss, full of fire and need.

Sam goes along with the kiss, giving all his love back, and for a moment, he can see himself going with Dean, fighting to live. But then, he remembers how that's not possible. Not anymore. With that, he puts his hands against Dean's chest, and gently pushes Dean back.

“I can’t. I want to, so so much, but there's nothing either of us can do. I love you more than life itself, but it's time for me to go.” Sam touches his forehead to Dean’s letting a few tears fall as he feels Dean disappear. Sam looks around at the trees, taking a few calming breaths as he wipes his face and heads for the door of the cabin. Inside is none other than Death himself watching Sam.

“I know this must be a shock, but when I heard Sam Winchester had popped up on the radar, well, I just had to come to collect you myself.”

“Do you get off on this?” Sam is trying to be tough, but he knows how serious this is.

“Not in the way you think Sam. You have done so much, you deserve to rest. You managed to save this little insignificant world and marry your soulmate in the process. And with the Word of God, no less. I have to say, well done, my boy. For what it's worth, allow me to give my congratulations.” Sam gives him a small, sad smile, then turns away to look around the cabin.

 

Dean watches Zeke as he sways uneasily, obviously not well himself.

“So what can you do?” Dean is hoping for a miracle, anything to get Sam to wake up.

“He’s very weak. There are no easy options. I’m much weaker than I thought, and I no longer possess the strength to completely heal him.” He’s sad for Dean, but he knows that he's nearly tapped out.

“Ok...what about the bad options?” Dean knows this will be bad, but he needs Sam!

“There is one thing I could do. Heal him from the inside.” Zeke knows this is not the most orthodox idea, but it will work for what he has planned. Dean doesn't need to know the truth just yet.

“You mean possession?” Dean can’t believe this is even something he's considering. Sam would never agree, not after Lucifer. What is he supposed to do?

“Yes, I can heal him, and in doing so heal myself.”

“Sam is my husband, my one true soulmate. I need him; there is no way I can let him go. ” Dean knows he can say yes until he's blue in the face, but for Zeke to possess Sam, Sam has to say yes too. Sam would hate this, and he just made a vow to help Sam come hell or high water, but this would be a complete betrayal of Sammy's trust.

“I know you two are bonded, but even if you say yes, he has to say yes for this to work.” Zeke stands as the monitors begin to flatline, hoping Dean's current state of mind is enough to hide the fact that Zeke just lied to him.

“As you can see, we don’t have much time.” Zeke swipes a hand at the monitors and they all fall silent.

“Can you show me what's happening inside his head? I need to know how bad it is, before I can even consider this.” Zeke nods, and puts one hand on Sam’s forehead, and instructs,

“Close your eyes.”

Dean closes them, and feels a hand on his forehead, then next thing he's aware of is seeing Sam and Death talking.

“You and Dean were always meant to be together, you know. Soulmates practically don't live at all when separated. This will be harder on him than on most grieving widowers. He understands more about what is going on, so he will spend the rest of his years a hollow shell of a man, broken over how he couldn’t save you. The bonding of souls like you two are rare and trust me, nobody gets to witness a bonding like this very often. You seem sure now, but I'm telling you now, Sam, when you are separated it will get just bad, if not worse, for you.”

“I only have one question. If I go with you, can you make sure I stay dead? It can’t be bargained out of or reversed; no one can get hurt trying to get me back?”

Death nods solemnly. “Of course, if that is truly what you want.”

Sam nods, but he has tears in his eyes again as he says, “Then I'm ready.”

 

Dean's suddenly jolted back out of Sam’s mind with a gasp.

“No, no, no. What the hell is he doing? He can’t go, not now. We just became husbands.” Dean hates doing something he knows Sam will hate, but he's backed into a corner. It's this, or let Sam die.

“Tell me what I have to do.” Dean braces himself, to not let himself change his mind. 

“You need to get Sam to say yes, and I will reside inside Sam.”

“How do I do that? He’ll never say yes to you.”

The angel looks at Dean as he says, “But he'd say yes to you.”

Dean feels like he's been punched in the stomach hearing that; this just keeps getting worse. But he doesn't say so, just closes his eyes and nods, saying, “Do it”.

 

Sam and Death are about to head for the door when Dean suddenly appears beside them.

“Dean what are you doing? I already told you, I'm going.” Sam is so tired of arguing.

“No you're not, Sammy. You can’t leave me, not now. One soul, one life. You can’t leave me any more than I can leave you.”

“Dean, I'm ready. I love you, but it’s time. You need to stop this and just let me go.”

“Sammy, please, I can help you, but not if you shut me out! I have a plan that's gonna work.” Dean looks at Death, pleading in his eyes. “It’s not his time. Please.”

“That’s his choice Dean.” Death can feel the connection building, and it's looking like his decision to stall until Dean showed up was the right call.

“You made a promise to me Sam. I made you a promise, at our wedding. You and me, come whatever, and if this ain't whatever. There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you!” Dean pulls out a ring from his pocket and holds it out to Sam.

“Let me save you.”

Sam feels his heart and soul suddenly being pulled towards his mate, suddenly not sure.

But then, Sam nods, holding his hand out.

“Is that a yes Sammy?”

“Yes Dean.” 

Dean smiles as he slides the ring on, and when it’s completely on Sam’s finger, a bright light engulfs them, and at the last second Dean turns into someone Sam doesn't recognize. Sam is confused for a millisecond before they all disappear.

 

Dean and Sam walk away from the hospital, Ezekiel now in Sam's body.

“Will he know you’re inside him, triaging his spleen?” Dean feels so nervous letting this happen, guilt weighing heavily on his heart.

“No. There’s no reason he would need to know I’m here at all.”

"What? Why not? He’s my husband. I won't lie to him.”

“What do you think he would do if he knew I was inside him?”

“He'd have to understand.”

“And if he doesn't? He can eject me at any time, especially with me so weak. If he ejects me, he will die.”

“How long will this take?”

“I don't know, but it will be a while because I can only heal him so much as I heal myself. You are soulmates, and your bond is very strong, one of the strongest I've ever come across. If either of you die before the other, the pain is unfathomable. I will go as quickly as I can.”

“I don’t like this at all. But for now, we'll just keep it a secret. I’ll find a way to to tell him about an angel riding shotgun. As for taking him to a hospital, I'll... I'll just have to work something out.” Dean knows this is the worst thing he's ever done, but he also knows he can’t live without Sam, so he'll have to just pray that Sam will forgive him.

“I can wipe his memory, if you like. He won’t remember anything from after him passing out before you brought him to the hospital.”

 

Later, they're driving in the Impala and it's now dark when Sam starts to stir in the passenger seat.

Sam opens his eyes and stretches, looking over at Dean, and yawns.

“Dean? What's going on? Where are we?” 

“Just heading back to the bunker. How you feeling?”

“Like I've been asleep for about a week. How long have I been out?”

“Only a day, sleeping beauty.”

“You were driving around for a day with me passed out in the passenger seat?”

“It was fine. Ran into some tourists, let them take some pictures, but no one got too handsy. What do you remember?”

Sam stops to think, before answering, “The church, you stopping me, then the angels falling.”

Dean tries not to be too disappointed at how Sam apparently doesn’t remember the wedding at all. “You sure you don’t remember anything else?” 

Sam's confused, but then he starts to remember Dean wrapping himself around him, whispering their love to each other in hushed voices. Their I do’s and their vows. Their kiss that makes him feel all warm and tingly at the memory of it, and that's when he knows, Dean is literally a part of him now; their souls are permanently bonded, and they'll never let themselves be separated again. He looks at Dean, surprised at the force of the memories.

“Did we…?”

Dean smiles warmly at Sam, a smile Sam can't believe he's never seen until now. “Look at your hand.”

Sam looks at his left ring finger and gasps when he sees a silver wedding band.

Sam is in awe as he asks, “So we did...did we…?”

Dean responds, “That's right, we're officially married. You are my husband, and I’m yours, forever. Check out the inside.”

Sam pulls it off, and when he see it, he gasps. “Bitch” is engraved inside the ring, and it makes him tear up at knowing Dean loves him enough to do this for them.

He turns to look and asks, “What about you?”

Dean gives him an 'are you serious?’ look as he holds up his own hand, ring in plain sight as he says,

“Of course, except mine says Jerk. I'm all yours now, Bitch.”

There's a warmth in Sam's chest as he responds, “Jerk.”

He holds out his hand to Sam and asks,

“So, you good now that you're all caught up?”

Sam nods, and asks, “Are you happy that this happened?”

“Yes I am.”

The Impala heads towards the bunker and the light around Dean and Sam as they are connected is almost visible to the eye of anyone seeing them go by. This is going to be a challenge but one they are ready to tackle together.

“Good.” Sam takes Dean's hand, and squeezes it as his brain starts to try to work the problem of what to do with Angels.

“Cause we got work to do.”


End file.
